Squeak I Hate Storms
by hermoine snape
Summary: RL/HG One shot. Hermione hates storms and runs to Remus for protection, because her protective Gus, the moose goes missing. The storms not the only thing raging outside.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to this wonderful Harry Potter series. I'm just playing around for the heck of it.

Pairing: Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin

Era: post Hogwarts

Rating: M for hot steamy!

One Shot

Note: Small flashbacks will be in italics.

* * *

Squeak I Hate Storms

* * *

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was empty all besides Remus and Hermione. The others had gone out to party at Fred and George's place for the night. The couple knew that Harry and Sirius would need help getting up the stairs. So they decided to stay home. They liked their time alone, just two friends enjoying the quietness of the house, reading a good book or enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate and playing a game of muggle cards.

Remus kissed Hermione on the forehead and bid her goodnight and left the library. She sighed heavily and watched him walk out the door. She had a crush on him for years. Since she was thirteen to be exact. She was now twenty-five. It was along time crush that turned into love without her realizing it until a month ago. She mentally beat her brains in to let go so far, because she knew Remus would never see her nothing but as a friend.

Hermione closed her book and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her. She sat back and pulled a warm blanket over her to block off the chill from the drafty old house. She stared into the dancing flames and the memory of her twenty-first birthday came to mind.

_Remus walked up behind Hermione and covered her eyes. She asked what he was doing. He only replied that it was a surprise. He led her into the dinning room and her removed his hands. _

"_Surprise!" everyone yelled. _

_Hermione laughed and looked around the room. It was crowded with the Weasely gang, the old order members and the D.A. members. The room was decorated in party hats, streamers and balloons. The birthday cake was made in the shape of a Fire Whiskey bottle. Even though she was legal adult at the age of seventeen Harry had informed them that drinking age was legal in the muggle world was twenty-one. _

_They all sang Happy Birthday and she blew out twenty-one candles and one to grow on. _

"_The cake's spiked." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear and she bust out into a fit of laughter. _

It was a funny and happy memory. Hermione thought they had all forgotten her birthday by ignoring her or not wishing her a Happy Birthday. It turned out to be one the best birthdays. Everyone was drunk from the cake and passed out where they fell.

Hermione chuckled at the next memory. She had walked in on Remus when he was getting out of the shower.

_Hermione hummed as she made her way down the hall to bathroom to brush her teeth before she turned in for the night. She opened the door without knocking. Hermione bit her bottom lip and blushed bright red. _

"_Sorry Moony. I…I kind' a forgot to knock." Hermione said slowly, as she observed his body. _

_Remus had a lean tone body with just the right amount of muscle. The six pack of abs, tone arms and tight calf muscles. _

'_Nice size of a…what the hell am I thinking? Just close the door and walk away.' she thought and Remus wrapped towel around his waist. 'All don't do that. Damn it!' _

"_Hermione are you alright?" Remus asked and she nodded and walked away. She heard him chuckle just before she closed the door. _

"_Oh that was smart." she whispered and walked back to her bedroom. "Now going to have a dream of him…stop that Hermione. Just go to bed and not think about the size of his 'wand.'_

Hermione could feel her face heat up just at the thought of the image in her head. She smiled and decided to turn in for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione crawled into bed and looked up at the ceiling. She slowly fell asleep with the image of Remus in her mind. She smiled.

Hermione threw the cover over her head when she heard a clash of thunder. She hated storms ever since she was little. Than there was a light of lighting flash in her room and roar of thunder. She squeaked and scurried down the hall to Remus's room.

She knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait for long for the door to open. Remus gave her a puzzled but concern look. Hermione squeaked and nearly knocked Remus to the floor when she jumped into his arms when a clash of thunder shook the enchanted windows.

He chuckled and she gripped him tighter when lighting lit the room. "Don't like storms?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Can I stay with you? Please! Please with a chocolate frog on top." she said and removed her arms.

Remus sighed and said, "Come on then."

Hermione ran into the room and jumped into the bed. She quickly cover her head with the blankets. Remus only chuckled and slipped between. He pulled the cover over his head.

"You've never done this before. Why now?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Gus the moose is missing." she answered with red cheeks. She admitted still sleeping with a stuffed animal. "I only sleep with him when it storms. Squeak!" she threw her arms around his neck.

"Gus, the moose? Mmmm…let me see. Ah yes he's in the library reading on the moose storm protection program."

"Stop it. That's not funny." Hermione said but a chuckle left her lips.

Remus gently ran his hand down her arm and down the curves of body. He ran his thumb over her lips. Hermione moaned in her throat. "I've wanted for so long and here you are in my bed." he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Tell me stop now, because if I don't I won't be able to contain myself any longer."

"Don't stop. I've been wanting you too."

"Thank the gods." Remus said and placed a more forceful kiss on her lips he parted her lips with his tongue and slowly slid it into her mouth. He stroked her tongue and roof of her mouth. He moan and pulled back when he need air. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione lowered the blankets and smiled at Remus. She gently kissed the bite mark that Grayback had left forever changing his life. He stiffen some no-one had kissed his scar before. Hermione kissed her way up to his neck. Remus moaned in his throat. He whimpered when she pulled back from the gently contact. Hermione only smiled, sat up and slowly pulled her tank top over her head and threw onto the floor.

Remus sat up and growled deep inside his chest in approval. He yanked her into his arms. She laughed and he quickly attacked her breasts with his mouth and hands. Hermione arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Remus ran his free hand down her flat muscular stomach and tug on her shorts. Hermione shifted and he pulled off her shorts and threw them across the room. He smiled against her body when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Remus slowly laid her down onto the mattress and kissed his way down her body. He ran his down her body and gently spread her legs. He licked her folds and laid down at the bottom of the bed. He traced her sex with his fingers and tongue learning her body by heart. Hermione shifted her hips forward. Remus held her hips in place. He chuckled when he heard her whimpered out of protest. Remus kissed and sucked the area lovingly. He slowly teased her with his fingers and tongue. Remus shifted his hips and removed his pajama pants and let them fall to the floor.

"Remus stop teasing me." Hermione whinnied.

"And spoil my fun. I don't think so." he said with a chuckle. He realized that no one had showed her body loving attention only showed her sex. "I having fun. I like to tease." he worked his fingers and tongue in and out and around her womanhood.

Hermione gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. She had never been teased or loved. She had never been shown attention to her body. She found out she liked to be teased. She felt her stomach tie up into a tight knot. She gasped at the slight pain when Remus bit down slightly sending her over the edge. She had never felt anything so instance in her life.

Remus kissed and licked his way up her up body. "I take it you liked that." he whispered in her ear and gave it slight tug. She could only nodded.

He stroked himself a couple of times and centered himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed in only to pull out. Remus smirked and did it again a little dipper each time. He kissed her hard and passionately just as he pushed all the away inside her. Remus growled deep inside his throat at her tight muscles.

"Damn it woman." growled in her ear. "You're sweeter than a chocolate frog." Hermione laughed and moaned when finally began to move. She went to move her legs around his waist. "I think not. I'm in control here." he kept her legs spread apart. Hermione smiled when she saw the wolf shift. "You're having both of us night. My beautiful witch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she lowered his head and captured his lips with his own.

They moved meeting each others movements perfectly with in time with raging storm outside of Grimmauld Place. They slowed down and the storm quieted down. They screamed each other names in heat of passion. Remus bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Hermione smiled and did the same marking each other.

Remus pulled out and laid down on the mattress and pulled Hermione with him. She laid her down on his chest. "Do you hate storms now?" he asked.

"No because I have you to protect me. Gus the moose can go into retirement and represent the storm protection program."

Remus laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you hate storms." he held her close and they fell into a peaceful sleep now that storm was gone.

Place a great review!!!!


End file.
